fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ludicrine
Got any major issues? Send me a PM in chat. You can also note me on deviantART (http://ludicrousdemon.deviantart.com/), a note on tumblr (http://ludicrine.tumblr.com/), or send me an email at Ludicrine@yahoo.com. I also have a Twitter (@CEREALBUSTER), though I almost never check this. Here's a gift. Libido, a male bird spirit. Based off a certain bird that likes to touch himself. Again, happy (belated) birthday. Look-a-troopa (talk) 20:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ludy. Sorry for being late, I was at another place and I could not edit anything. So uh yeah, happy latezor birthday! --Samuel17 (talk) 18:25, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Tanks, bors. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:03, August 9, 2013 (UTC) .... Even though this gift was never really meant for you, I made an animation of Luna in SR form. Look at its description if you want. 23:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it's still incredible even if it wasn't intended for me. Wait until Ha55ii sees this... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) MO ASCENDED SHEET DAWG The recently introduced Bouncer species. What does that look like? DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:46, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Ho snap. Pobs got an idea in. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Pobs didn't make the Lasher. You won't believe who did. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:18, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::... Oh. *Research* OOOOOH. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question... ... Why did you go into the talk pages and get rid of all the parts where you put this- -image? -M. :I was trying to clean up some of my old/barely used avatars. I realized that I actually needed that one around for this old thing when I was just about done clearing them off from old pages. I'd put them back, but I'd say it doesn't really matter too much. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 17:07, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Sunfish Unfortunately, despite my best efforts, I could not find a way to un-fullscreen Sunfish. Yeah. So we could either record it fullscreen, somehow, or not at all. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:33, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Egh. Fullscreen recording only works sometimes, and even so, chat doesn't work. I'm not sure how well a session of you playing that and having no feedback or anything from Sam or myself would work out. I guess something else, then? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:43, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah. Unfortunately, Sunfish is probably not going to happen. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:41, September 26, 2013 (UTC) JOINME STREAM STARTING SOON I'm gonna start another stream soon, since the last one was a lot of fun. I'll start off by playing more Broken Bible- The Game, before I start another game we haven't seen before. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:16, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind. It's over. It kind of went poorly. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:19, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :FECH. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah... I tried to play a few interesting games, but lag completely killed it. I don't know if its my computer's fault or the streaming itself's fault. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) YO DAWG WE'RE GONNA BE STREAMIN KAROSHI UP IN THIS SHIT ALL THREE DOWNLOADABLE GAMES RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW https://secure.join.me/646-883-017 DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:37, September 27, 2013 (UTC) speddos vs thinder http://flockdraw.com/gallery/view/1778607 DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'M DYING HELP LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:51, September 29, 2013 (UTC) shrek porn DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:12, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Halloween came early LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:46, October 30, 2013 (UTC) You here? If so, I'm gonna start a stream up soon. I already messaged Sammy about it. I'll wait about half an hour for a response. If I don't get one from both of you, then to fuck with it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:48, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ARE YA HERE TODAY IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU WERE DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:53, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :Dangit. Show schedule says no. Next week should be alright for stuffs, though. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:43, November 15, 2013 (UTC) A New Section Here's a sword I want in the sword list. Name: Marceline's Blade Attack: 199 - 399 AGI: 10 - 15 Range: 50 Element: Vampirism Note: A sword without the Vampire's Card. A Vampire's Card increases the healing power. MP: N/A Special Skill: HP Drain: Heals about 15% the damage you slash this to a monster. Name: Ultimate Marceline's Blade Attack: 499 - 699 AGI: 7 - 15 Range: 60 Element: Vampirism Note: Same as Marceline's Blade except with stronger healing power. Heals about 20%. MP: N/A Oh, and I made the vampire blade. I forgot to sign. Josewong (talk) 02:45, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :They seem fine enough to me, though the element may need to be explained either on the comments of the page or elsewhere that makes sense. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:20, November 18, 2013 (UTC) You doing anything? If not, here. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:49, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about before, mayne. I had a headache and ended up passing out. If it makes you feel any better, I read the comments and felt horrible about missing the whale afterwards. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:54, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah. There was a whale enemy. I might stream again soon, so go to the chat for details. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:56, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Here is it Rose Pixie(Female). Yup, it apparently came out of the RP. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 20:12, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :Awesomesauce. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:16, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Enjoy this gift pet Cobalt, the female big blue onigiri skater. Has a relationship with the Ludicrine pet. Sorry for its poor quality. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Must've missed this one before. Thanks, man! ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 16:40, January 18, 2014 (UTC) i warned you DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:15, January 20, 2014 (UTC) lets have a 106 that isnt horrifying link no i am not lying DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:18, January 20, 2014 (UTC) : Hegh. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 17:58, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Press change a Menu to Ideas For Monster Box fix to Ideas for Monster Box. help you. Wikimaster20xx (talk) 06:51, January 30, 2014 (UTC)wikimaster20xx HELP!!!!!!! DMS banned me over and over and poisonshot is not chat mod anymore!! HELP PLEASE ;___; CHASE248Talk :Not until you grow the fuck up. I banned you for an hour over that stupid comment you made about "DURR HURR I TROLLIN YOU U MAD OLOLO". Grow a pair and wait it out. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:00, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Dude. You didn't even read the full message. He was serious and said that he didn't troll you, and that he knows that you are mad.Otherwise, you also should grow up. Why? You ignored all of the ways I and he tried to stop the argument. Therefore, you should blame yourself. I don't care if you remove that comment, it will just prove that you're a noob. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 00:23, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Full message?? What fucking full message? This is what he wrote. "You're just raging that I'm trolling you, and you're too scared to let it out. I know, I feel the same way sometimes." Or something along those lines. I thought I fucking screen capped it, but it didn't register. I didn't chat ban you, so shut up. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::As far I'm aware the "trolling you" wasn't in the message. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 00:59, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :::This happened in the chat, PS. And yes, he did say that. Besides, it's an hour long ban. From chat. For fuck's sake. You of all people should know how much worse I can be. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:10, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I was gonna type a really long and boring thing about protocols that nobody would read ever, but I'm really too tired to put up with that. PS gets his powers back, Chase's block expires, DMS has the satisfaction of taking away PS' powers and blocking Chase, we all take the biggest fuqqing chill pill in the universe to the point where we need chainsaws to cut it into smaller pieces to swallow, and LD goes to bed and never hears about this conversation again until he wants to, at which point he will individually ask each user what happened out of curiosity and may or may not do a single thing about it because TEH EDN CLOSE BOOK. See? See that there? I did the thing. If I hear about this again while I'm not around I'm gonna sit in a corner and cry. And then I'm gonna be mildly displeased with everyone and probably do something incredibly stupid. And then you're all gonna sit in a corner and cry. Collectively. The same corner with the same tears. Multiple tears of the same universal composition. And then that'll cause a tear in the fabric of space and then Zalgo's gonna come back. And then I'm gonna write a terrible story about it that takes place after all the other stories with Speddos as the protagonist that leaves more open-ended plot holes than anyone could ever hope to repair and write a new final story about. And I'm gonna make one sentence every three months so it never gets done. And by that point when I finish, you'll all be dead. So if I hear about this again while I'm not around you're all gonna die. Peace. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 06:06, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Lul it's continuing now. DMS's beign a idiot and chase's like "teh lulz i hate you Ps". JK JK JK. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 11:18, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, more or less the situation resolved itself. :Then ANOTHER situation emerged involving Chase and that Ethan guy being idiots over something, but I resolved that myself. DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:07, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Am I missing something?? I'm kinda in the dark on this whole "Chase posting info" thing. I checked Chase's Roblox and, well, saw nothing of the sort. Unless he deleted it and there's something I'm missing. I'll be honest, getting info from ECP himself is... Dicey at best. And Sam wasn't helping that much either. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:10, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Uhh, LD? You got the story from Ethan, right? Because... Well... There's more to it than what Ethan told you. From what Sam told me, Ethan was also being... Highly irritating towards Chase. According to Sam. I'm not going to go and defend Chase, but we're kind of white knighting Ethan even though we ourselves don't know the whole situation. What I suggest is, simply, lowering the ban to a week. If Chase comes back acting like a cock then, we'll permaban him. :Also, Roblox admins won't do shit. and even if they did, your account doesn't actually get ban time until like the fourth offense. God damnit. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:24, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Also... :Ethan was highly irritating to me too. But really, about half of his offence was for me and the other half was for chase. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 00:32, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::The irritation problem could've been solved by a chat block, which I see PS handled quite nicely. As for the account, just look at the user "EthanColeParrish", which is self-explanatory. Sam and Josh were both on the game to see the post-spam, to my knowledge. I'm not saying that Ethan's completely in the right in this situation, but there isn't much disciplining to be done with him. I'll leave the talk page open and lower the block. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 00:45, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Right. I'll message Chase later on and lay down the law with him. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:48, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Stupid Message From Riolu6whatever ive been banned for 5 or 6 years. see you then -ethan :I banned you from chat. For an hour. Because you're still crying and carrying on over a stupid fucking game and bugging the fuck out of everyone there. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:41, February 15, 2014 (UTC) areu stalking me? if answer is no, then how could u know whether or not im crying? and ur a bully, so don't give me excuses. and ur lieing, im not unbanned yet. -ethan Hey. You actually here today? DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:18, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :Considering I passed out shortly after getting home, no. Not really sure if I'll be on today either. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 16:20, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Well fuck. And HOME was updated, too. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:02, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Reminder You told me to remind you about this image for you to use it as your icon when you got tired of your current one. I thought now would be a good time. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:38, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Alrighty, thanks. Will change after school. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 16:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Image Uploads Well it acts like complete and total shit now. It always uploads pictures as stupid white boxes. Almost every time. CHASE248 21:07, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :It's coming out fine and dandy from this end, so I don't really know what's up... ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 22:57, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Alliance with the Despair Kingdom As a gesture of peace from the Despair Kingdom to Royal Hex Land, I'd like to give you a pet to serve the royal hex family, Maid Taran . Please accept this as a gift from the Despair Kingdom, in hopes of forming an alliance. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you very much. We'd be happy to have such a powerful ally to join with. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 20:25, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Wait WTF?! I tried to change my name to NutikTehWolf but there was a Nutik already, so they thought I was trying to copy him and my CHASE248 account is now GLOBALLY DISABLED! So now I'm this guy and I hope you can change over my stuff. Sorry about this shit. CHASE361224 (talk) 03:15, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :You really shouldn't try to do this kind of stuff manually. Thankfully, from the looks of it it seems that Wikia Staff fixed the issue. The global banning of the old CHASE248 account is to further enforce the "no sockpuppets" rule. I think yer fine now. Just give us a heads-up with big stuff like this next time, because this could've gone much worse. (Also, you can only change your username once, I think.) ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 03:22, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Yo I'm pretty fucking sure this is way out of your league, but do you think you could send a message over to Wikia Central and try to tell them that Chase's main, disabled account isn't trying to impersonate anyone? Oi. I fucking hate it when Wikia gets their shit mixed up like this. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:20, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh yay I only am globally disabled for the name change LOL. Once it is fully swapped I will be unblocked by everything. ! 15:12, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :...I'm just gonna assume you're Chase. Why didn't you log into either of your accounts then? DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:47, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I thought I was logged in, but I wasn't. xD NutikTehWolfTalk Just like a few minutes ago Okay yeah so I just accidentally left you hanging while playing roblox xD well perhaps we can come to my admin place. NutikTehWolfTalk 13:41, April 18, 2014 (UTC) < LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 13:48, April 18, 2014 (UTC) What do u need help with? I was robloxxing. What was it you needed, like quotes or somefin? NutikTehWolfTalk 03:49, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Cross-breed request Would it be alright with you if we were to breed my Glesonefacsihf with your Aaron? (I'm sure that the two would be able to breed without any problems.) I want you to keep the resulting pet. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:06, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :I suppose that'd be okay. Will add later. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 14:32, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Pet catching License Would I perhaps be able to make one? NutikTehWolfTalk 18:50, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Well... you don't need to. The concept of the pet catching license came about in the old TFM days where I didn't want users going overboard with making pets for themselves. I came up with that b.s. thing just to stop TFM and new users for making their own pets and not contributing to the ACs at all. If you really want to, you can make one, but so long as you don't give yourself ten pets a week or something horrid like that you're fine as you are. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 19:18, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Afk Fruits and Bikes Well, I made an idea for afk fruits. I can monitor them, and when inactive for periods of time, it starts to grow, and floods the page. Do you want one? Also, my bike is stolen. Police and whatnot. NutikTehWolfTalk 21:23, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :Dem froots. I... guess I'll take one, though having something check my lack of activity here would be quite discouraging. Also, yuck. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 23:19, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Ancestor Yuuya Fuschia Joker Warplane (Male) Is the ancestor of Haru (From his mother's side of the family). He seems to toggle between acts of a well-mannered gentleman to that of a vicious psychopath. Since you own Haru, you get Yuuya as well. Enjoy. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 23:50, May 19, 2014 (UTC) New Spambot This asshole. Made a page about women's jewelry. Report him to the VSTF so they can shut him down. He's spammed more than this wiki. DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:05, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Aaaand there's this guy. Strong chances that they are the same guy, as they both mostly spammed the same wikis, including (and not limited to) the Honorverse, Conlang, WikiCongress and Conker Wiki (why spam childhood game wiki whyyy). 11:40, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Y'all need to chill out. Like, seriously. First off, they're spam''bots. Not spampeople. They won't read any of the messages you give them, any of the things you put on their page, or any threats you decide to drop off to them. They're not manned or monitored by anyone. You just look silly giving them messages. As for the "controlled by one person"- again, they're not manned or monitored. Our site is probably an unlucky group along with the other few wikis that are also being targeted at the moment. Some bot probably went off and scanned a few wikis on Google and released 'em on a list that goes directly to spam-paradise. There isn't anything we can do to raise our protection other than keep deleting them as they come, like we've always done. VSTF doesn't give a flying feckicles about them. Minor spambots attacking minor wikis are not their concern. Block 'em and move on, since they won't stray outside their lovely group of victims of which we've become allied with. Also, if you somehow forgot the entire Fan-Ball Of Duty incidents/jokes, we don't exactly have a good reputation with the VSTF or staff in the slightest. So yeah. Chill. We're dealing with a swarm of brainless, non-threatening AI for a while. It's not a wave of Speddos or anything. If you really want me to report 'em and get a reply of "lol we ain't gon do that" a billion wizards later, I'll do it. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 15:38, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :I could figure out that they were spambots the moment I saw their fucking pages. And the nasty "messages" are just blither I dribbled out for fun. We've fucked with bots like that before for funsies before. And even though they're a small problem, small things add up to be very fucking annoying things very fast. Especially if it were to get worse. And eventually, these "small problems" build up until you're wearing them like a fancy hat. And still, is it possible to make it to where new, "first time editing wahey" users can't make pages?? That'd nip the problem at the bud real fast. And didn't Logo report a spambot at one point that was actually taken care of? Either way, locking this shit down will shut them off real fast. Hopefully. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:47, May 22, 2014 (UTC)